Bathing chair is a chair across a bathtub, e.g. in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,501 (Bathing Chair With Fixing Device); wherein the seat is turnable between inside and outside of a bathtub. Therefore it is helpful for old and handicapped people to get in and out of a bathtub.
As shown in FIG. 9, In conventional positioning system 9 for seat of a bathing chair, mostly a bearing assembly 91 is tight fitted with an axle 92 for mounting a swing element 93. However, the swing element 93 needs to be fictitiously mounted in the bearing assembly 91, before the axle 92 is mounted. In this way it is too complicated to assembly. Besides, other components can be defected due to deviation of the axle. Thence product yield is reduced and costs for inspection are increased.
In view of these disadvantages the inventor performed continuous testing and improvement and developed the present invention.